


I Can See Us Twisted in Bedsheets

by yellow_canary



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: A year after he left, Jo and Alex sleep together in a hotel room after they kiss at a wedding reception.It’s a deleted sex scene I didn’t include in chapter 5 of “I Remember it All Too Well” with a few details added to make it a stand-alone story.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I Can See Us Twisted in Bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> I've added a few details to make this sort of a stand-alone story so if you haven't read I Remember it All Too Well already, you don't have to. The intros are pretty similar so if you want to skip that you can as some of it is pretty much exactly what I put in the story but I don't care if I plagiarize myself.

When their eyes met across the room at the wedding reception the only thing that Alex could see was Jo. She sat at a table sipping the last of her wine and people watching like he was. All night he had been trying not to stare at her, but he couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to her. Jo had even caught his eyes halfway through the reception and smiled at him, which only encouraged him. 

Alex blamed his staring on the alcohol and the fact that Jo was the most beautiful woman in the room, although he would never say that aloud, lest he offend the bride. It had been a year since he had left her, left Seattle. Six months since he realized he'd made the worst mistake of his life and had come back. And a few weeks since he and Jo had started being cordial to each other.

She just looked so gorgeous in that little black dress. Alex was reminded of the way she looked at Bailey’s wedding all those years ago. She always wore black to weddings. It was a simple neutral color that fitted her so well. The short dress hugged to her hips with an open back and v-neck that allowed for ample cleavage. Her brown hair fell in loose curls and her dark mascara and eyeliner made her brown eyes pop. 

Jo caught him staring and Alex took in a breath as she held his gaze. Ever since things had become more amicable between them, the two of them had exchanged lust filled looks. It was only a matter of time before the heat between them reached a boiling point. As she looked over at him, she had hot and heavy eyes. It was the same way they used to stare at each other across the halls of the hospital. That look of lust sent them to the nearest room with a lock so they could tear each other’s clothes off. His body craved her. Alex missed her, more than anything, but he decided to stay where he was and see what Jo would do. He wanted things to be on her terms. 

Jo licked her lips, they were wet and swollen and he could almost taste her lips on his tongue. Something made her bold and she walked over to him. She took a step towards him, and then another. The closer she got the more he could remember the way her hair felt as he ran his fingers through it. He remembered how his scruff felt against her soft skin and the way her lips lingered on his neck. He remembered the way his hands held her waist and how her arms wrapped around his neck. He missed the weight and the warmth of her body on top of him. 

Jo took another step forward until they were only inches apart and he inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. It was still the same one that he had got for her last minute on their first anniversary, but she had loved it. Alex was surprised she still used it, but then again he still wore the same cologne that she always bought for him. 

Jo stared into his eyes as they stood only inches apart from each other. They were so close, yet so far away. Alex rubbed his hands on his suit pants in a desperate attempt to keep them from her waist. He waited for her to make the first move. If anything was going to happen between them, he wanted Jo to decide what it was. Jo put her hands on his shoulders, running them up to his neck and tilting her head before she moved to trace her fingers down his chest. 

Alex thought she would kiss him then, but instead, Jo grabbed his tie and pulled him out of the reception hall. He followed her like a lovesick puppy. Alex knew he had a stupid infatuated smile on his face as he jogged to keep up with her. His eyes were glued to the open back of her dress and he put a hand on her back, feeling her bare skin under his hand as he moved to walk next to her. 

As soon as they were out in the hall Jo let go and pushed him up against the wall. Her hands are on his face, but for a second Jo just stared at him. Her brown eyes were wide and so full of love and lust, but she hesitated for a moment. All Alex could do was watch her and wait. Then, she tilted her head, closed her eyes, and slowly brought her lips forward as she kissed him. At first, it was just a peck, as if she was testing the waters, but then her lips met his in a frenzy. It was desperate and full of lust, and Alex loved it.

It was the kiss that he had been longing for since he got back. It took a second for him to react, but then he realized that it wasn’t a dream. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It was the kiss Jo used to give him when she wanted him to make love to her all night long. She couldn’t seem to get enough of his lips and she just kept kissing him over and over. They would only pull back to breathe before they dived back in.

The moment their lips touched Alex found himself falling down the rabbit hole and into her love. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck just like she used too and Alex put his hand on her waist and pulled her close. Her body still felt the same, so soft and warm, his fingers brushed against the bare skin of her back. Jo melted into their kiss and Alex moaned as he tasted her lips. She tasted like the lipstick that she always wore for special occasions and the Chardonnay that she had been drinking. 

Their hands seemed desperate to touch each other and to relearn each other’s bodies. Her body was still so much the same and yet so new to him. Alex trailed his hands up to tangle in her hair as they kissed before he moved them back to her shoulders. Alex moved down around to her chest as Jo pushed her breasts into his hands. Jo moved her hands down to his chest, undoing the buttons on his dress shirt. Her fingers seemed desperate for his bare skin and the second she touched his chest, she sighed into his lips.

Jo pulled back suddenly and Alex looked into Jo’s eyes, they were filled with lust. Her pupils were blown so wide he could barely see the honey brown of her irises. Jo’s face was flushed and the red blush continued down her neck. Her hair was a wild mess from where his fingers were tangled in it. He figured he didn’t look any better and he could tell his hair was sticking out and his shirt was undone from where her fingers were still on his chest. 

They heard laughing coming from inside the hall and Alex looked around the hallway. They were alone, but just behind the door, they could hear the other people talking at the reception. Now that it was later in the evening, there was bound to be more people headed their way. Besides, Alex didn’t want his first time with Jo in over a year to be in the hallway of a hotel. He wanted to lay her down on a bed and see her body and all its glory before he worshiped her. 

“My room is empty,” Jo said as she dug her fingers into his lapel.

“Wait, Jo are you sure?” Alex said staring into her eyes and seeing her blown pupils. He knew she had been drinking and he had too, but he wanted to be sure.

“I’m more sure of doing this than I was kissing you the first time,” Jo said looking into his eyes as her lust had given way to a soft gaze.

* * *

Jo dragged him out of the reception and up to her hotel room. She pushed him against the door and kissed him as she pressed her body against his. Her kisses became more forceful and less about lingering on his lips and more about the heated passion between them. Alex loved these kisses, as they often meant that the two of them would both end up rolling around in the sheets till dawn.

Jo started to tear him out of his jacket and shirt. It was the last wall between them and he felt like a pot boiling over. His skin felt like it was on fire and Jo was warm to the touch. He brushed his fingertips over her bare back and as soon as Jo had completely stripped off his shirt she pulled back and turned around. His fingers went straight to the zipper on her little black dress. She turned her head back to look at him as Alex gently pulled the zipper down. Once he was done she shed the dress and turned around to stand naked before him. 

Jo was only in a pair of panties and high heels and Alex thought she never looked sexier. Jo put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again. She pushed forward and Alex leaned back down as Jo crawled on top of him. His body missed her so much and he reached out to hold her face. He trailed his fingers down her neck, over her shoulders, and down her breast. The trail of his fingers left goosebumps all over her skin as he reached down to hold her breasts. Her body was the same as he remembered, yet so wonderful to see before his eyes again. Jo just sat there and let him take her in. Her nipples were hard and pink as they stood out to greet him, excited for his fingers and his touch. Alex ran his thumb over the hardened peaks as Jo gasped, her breath telling of her excitement. 

He leaned in with his mouth and licked her left nipple, before he took it into his mouth, gently sucking as Jo let out a moan. He let his tongue roll over her breasts as he memorized the taste of her skin again. Alex went from the left to the right as he wrapped his mouth around her right nipple. He sucked on her breasts for a moment before letting go, his hot breath blowing onto her wet chest and a full shiver ran up her spine. 

Alex grabbed her hips and urged her to roll over. Jo rolled and laid down and he crawled over her sitting in between her legs before he reached out to turn on the lamp. He wanted to see every inch of her in the light. He looked over at Jo’s face as her hair was spread out on the white pillowcase and she looked up at him with a smirk through heavy lashes. He leaned down to kiss her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jo held him there, but Alex pulled back and continued on his quest to touch every inch of her skin. 

He kissed his way down her stomach, leaning over her belly button, and swirled his tongue inside of it in a way that made her giggle and thrust her hips up at him. Alex knew that it wasn’t where she wanted his tongue so he pulled back as he reached for her hips. The simple and comfortable panties that she wore tell of her expectations for the night and their unexpected encounter. He ran his fingers over the hem before pulling them down inch by inch as his eyes traced every bit of skin he uncovered. Jo lifted up her hips as he dragged them down her legs and pulled them off her ankles. Alex ran his fingers over her ankles, one hand on each leg as he slowly moved back up. 

“Alex,” Jo moaned, throwing her head back in frustration.

He didn’t mean to tease her, but it had been so long since they were together and it felt like the first time. Back then, he wanted to make it perfect and special, but their time together wasn’t what was special, she was special. So he moved his hands up faster, running them over her thighs before she spread her legs for him. They were both equally horny and Alex’s erection was already pressing hard against his pants. His cock ached to be back inside of her, but he pushed his own thoughts of pleasure away as he focused on Jo. 

Jo’s vulva was dripping, the triangle of hair above her slit was soaked in her fluids and he took a moment to just look at her spread out before him. Alex wasn’t sure if he should touch her or lick her first, he just wanted her in any way she would let him. 

He reached down to collect some of the fluid from her opening, using two fingers he rubbed up and down over her clit just as she liked. Jo let out a high pitched moan and thrust into his fingers as she moved her hips back and forth. Alex moved his fingers up and down focusing on her clit for a few seconds before going down as he swirled around her opening with two fingers as she moved her hips forward. 

“Alex, please. I need you inside of me,” Jo urged him, her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back on the pillow as she withered in anticipation of the pleasure to come.

Alex quickly obliged, slipping one finger into her. Her wet cunt quickly took his whole finger up to his knuckle as he rubbed her soft walls. Alex quickly added another finger and began to thrust into her. He also leaned down with his mouth sucking on her clit. He knew that the combination of his fingers and his mouth would drive her absolutely wild. 

Just as he suspected she would, Jo threw her head back as she moaned his name. She continued to get closer to her orgasm as he circled her clit with the flat of his tongue around her swollen bud. The pace he set with his fingers was quick and hard and she continued to moan and whine. As she withered underneath him, Jo let him know exactly how well he was doing and how good he was to her. 

“Right there Alex, ah,” Jo moaned as she got closer and closer. 

He knew she was getting closer and he didn’t have to wait very long as her moans continued to get higher and louder. Alex glanced up to see her eyes squeezed shut. Jo reached down and tangled her hands into his hair, pulling at the short strands and urging him to take her further into his mouth. Jo continued to cry out as her breaths came out faster as she panted. Alex watched her, to see when she finally came around his tongue. 

“Alex,” Jo screamed out his name in a mixture of a moan and a yell as she came.

Jo’s legs shook as she came. Her back arched, holding her hips up as her orgasm washed over her. Her toes curled and her hips moved as she tried to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible, before she finally stopped moving and sank down into the bed.

Despite her orgasm, Alex continued his pace eager to get her going again as he knew how quickly she could cum again. He still knew her body like his own and he knew how he could make her cum a second time. Alex continued to suck her clit and thrust his fingers into her, adding a third. He wasn’t surprised at how quickly she got worked up again. Soon Jo was screaming his name as she came for a second time. This time Alex finally pulled his head away from her body, knowing how painfully sensitive her clit could get after two orgasms. 

Alex sat in between her legs and pulled his fingers out of her before placing both of his hands on either side of her body. He leaned over her again as Jo basked in the afterglow. Her pupils were still blown and she smiled up at him and tilted her head. Jo ran her fingers over his hair letting go of the tight grip she’d had on his head. 

“You ready to keep going or are you tired already, old man?” Jo teased him as she wrapped her legs around his hips. 

Jo rubbed her cunt against his strained erection in the front of his pants. Alex knew that she would ruin his pants with the amount of fluid she had, but he didn’t care. He moaned as she brushed up against him and he knew that if he didn’t get inside her soon, he’d cum in his pants like a horny teenage boy. 

Jo always had a way of making him feel younger. She was so full of life and endless sexual energy. There was a time when she used to tease him and they would spend all night in bed. They would go at it until he had nothing left to give her. It would take him a while to recover and Jo would be walking funny the next day.

“Old man, I’ll show you how well I can still get it up,” Alex said, as he sat back and undid his pants. He had to get off the bed to strip them off his legs and the center of his pants was completely ruined with her fluids, white and wet.

Jo smirked as he undressed. She looked over at him, drinking in his body as much as he had. He finally pulled his boxers down and stood back up, putting his hands on his hips as he let himself stand naked before her. Jo had a slight smile on her face and she bit her lip sucking it in. She looked straight at his dick that stood erect and was ready for her. His thick penis had always drawn Jo’s eyes and he took slow steps forward until she blinked and seemed to come back from their lust filled haze.

“Wait, I’m not on birth control anymore we need a condom,” Jo said, as she held out her hand for him to stop.

“Right, umm,” Alex looked around. He hadn’t been with anyone so he hadn’t thought to have a condom on hand, but he used to keep one in his wallet. 

It was an old habit from his slutter days before he met her, but kept it up when he was with her for extra protection. Alex rummaged around for his pants and pulled out his wallet. Sure enough, there was an old condom in it. It was a few years old, but hadn’t expired and he ripped open the packaging and rolled the condom down his length. Jo put her hand down and Alex walked towards her, he got back on the bed and kneeled in between her legs. Jo grabbed an extra pillow so she could prop up her head and shoulders. This let her head rest at an angle so she could see exactly how he was going to fuck her. 

Alex held his length just under his head as he leaned his hips forward to meet her clit. He rubbed the head of his dick over her clit a few times letting her wetness collect on him before he ran it through her slit. When he finally moved down to her opening he paused and Jo let out of whine, telling him exactly what she wanted. Alex slowly pushed inside of her, he wanted to savor the feeling of Jo’s walls fluttering around him as he slowly pushed in inch by inch. Jo involuntarily clenched around him and he waited for her to relax before he continued. Her legs fell open to the side as Alex leaned forward and he continued to push inside of her until their hips met. 

Alex groaned at the feeling of her walls around him once again. He leaned forward putting a hand on either side of her as he bent down to kiss her. He let the weight of his chest rest on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jo’s lips were desperate and wet as she kissed him back. The taste of her lips reminded him of how much he loved her and how much he wanted her as he started to thrust. It was fast and quick and everything he knew Jo liked. She quickly let go of his lips, tilting her head back as her eyes rolled in her head while she moaned. As much as they both liked oral, nothing compared to the feeling of actually fucking each other. Jo lost it, the second he began to move back and forth inside of her, and Alex became consumed by the way she felt around his cock. 

Alex loved the way she would clench around him, the way she rolled her hips, and the way she moaned his name. The past year the only thing he dreamed of was Jo and her body around him. Alex pulled back and hovered above her as he pulled out and then pushed back in. It was slower than either of them usually liked, but he wanted to savor the feeling. 

Jo squeezed her legs around him urging him on like she always did and with her arms still around his neck pulled him down towards her. Alex smiled as they kissed again, it was hard for him to concentrate as she lifted up her hips to drive him into her. They soon became consumed with sex as they thrust in sync. Alex leaned down to kiss her in between thrusts and Jo moaned into his lips and held his face as he slowly picked up the pace. Alex knew he wouldn’t last long inside of her, although he wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. He wanted to savor the feeling of her walls around his cock. Alex pulled back and concentrated. He wanted to keep a slow pace, but slowly lost his resolve, he got lost in the pleaser in a way that only Jo could make him. 

She groaned clearly, not enjoying the pace, and as she urged him with her hips to roll him over so she could be on top. Alex let her have control and pulled out before he rolled them over. Jo smirked as soon as she settled on top of him. She pressed her hands into his chest to hold herself steady before she started. From the second she took his cock back inside of her, he was a goner, and as she rolled her hips, he groaned and threw back his head. 

“Jo,” Alex moaned as she continued to ride him, rolling her hips forward and then back.

Alex finally gave in and got lost in the pleasure as Jo moved her hips and picked up her pace. Jo moved faster, the movement of her hips changing from a roll to a bounce as she threw her head back and moaned as well. Alex ran his fingers up her back to pull her down to kiss him. Jo clenched her walls around him as they kissed and Alex cried out. He was so closed as his orgasm built up inside of him and he was ready to burst inside of her. 

Alex moved his hands to her hips, holding her and gripping into the soft flesh of her ass. Jo continued to bounce up and down faster and faster. The faster she went the closer he got. As his orgasm boiled inside of him, he felt Jo sneak a hand in between them to rub her clit but Alex quickly pushed her hand aside in favor of pleasuring her himself. His harsh fingers on her already sensitive clit had her crying out. He knew that they couldn’t delay it any longer and Jo tangled her hands in his hair again as their lips crashed together. 

“Oh god, Jo.” Alex came with a groan as his hips moved involuntarily up to meet her thrust down. 

The blinding pleasure of his orgasm filled him from head to toe as he withered underneath her. His mind went blank as his cock contracted and ejaculated. Alex could feel himself empty inside of her despite the condom he was wearing. Jo settled her hips as she took him fully inside of her, but continued to roll her hips as he came, his cock spasming inside of her. Alex thrust up into her as he finished and Jo started to bounce on him drawing out his orgasm and chasing her own. Alex resumed his circles around her clit as Jo’s walls fluttered around him. She finally came, letting out a cry of his name. Alex watched Jo as she came, she tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm washed over her. 

Alex smiled up at her as Jo finally opened her eyes when her orgasm ended. They both breathed heavily as Jo got off of him. Before she finally let his cock go, she clenched her walls around him one last time. It was something she always used to do and he wasn’t surprised that she did it again. She laid down next to him and put her head on his chest as they finally caught their breath. It was the best orgasm he’d had in a year. The last one he had like this, was the one she gave him the morning he left her. Alex was finally hers once again as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jo picked up her head and smiled at him before he tilted her chin up to kiss her again. They laid together as they recovered from their mutual orgasms. Jo laid her cheek on his chest as Alex wrapped his arms around her. Alex looked down at Jo in his arms. She was finally his once again. Even if only for tonight. 

Eventually, Alex got up and started the cleanup, he got a warm rag and brought it over to her so she could wipe herself down. In the past when Jo tried to walk after three orgasms, she would stumble around like a baby deer, and as cute as it was, he’d rather let her rest. He went into the bathroom and stripped off the condom, breaking it in the process as he tossed it away and washed his hands before he walked back over to her. 

Jo was still lying in bed holding her lower abdomen with her knees apart as she recovered from their tryst. She gave him a lazy smile when she caught his eyes and Alex couldn’t help but stare at her. He got back in bed and crawled over to her as he laid down next to her. Alex looked down at Jo next to him as she smiled and he reached out to pick up her hand. He pulled it up to kiss her palm, he couldn’t help the way his lips needed to be on her skin. The touch of affection was warmly received as Jo hummed and rolled over to cuddle against his chest, putting one leg over his legs.

“I missed you so much, every night I slept without you in Kansas I just tossed and turned,” Alex said as he put one arm around her shoulders and held her close. 

Jo laid her head on his chest as her fingers danced across his skin. “I didn’t sleep in our bed for a month after you left. I just slept on the couch, because although it still held memories of you, the bed was just too big and empty. I missed you so much, Alex.”

Alex leaned in and kissed her again before he pulled back and let himself hover only inches away from her lips. “I won’t go anywhere if you don’t want me to.”

“Good, because I want you to stay,” Jo smiled as she pulled him down to kiss her again. 

And so Alex stayed with Jo for the first night of many to come.


End file.
